Dancing with Tears in my Eyes: A Fraphne Songfic
by FraphneAddict
Summary: A songfic of Fred and Daphne. Kesha: Dancing with Tears in my Eyes. Please review.


Dancing with Tears in my Eyes:

**Daphne's POV:**

_**Here we go **_

_**Welcome to my funeral**_

_**Without you, I don't even have a pulse**_

I was lying in my bed, crying my heart out. Why did I have to do that? I thought. I felt like my heart was going to explode.

_**All alone, it's dark and cold**_

_**With every movie I die**_

_**Here we go, this is my confessional**_

It was also so hard telling Velma and Shaggy what I had done. They couldn't believe it, and just left me there to suffer alone, with no comfort.

_**A lost cause**_

_**Nobody can save my soul**_

_**I am so delusional**_

_**With every movie I die**_

I turned over on my bed, trying to fall asleep, but the pain that I felt was just too much. I felt like I was going to die. How could I of done such a heartless thing to him.

_**I have destroyed, our love, it's gone**_

_**Payback is sick**_

_**It's all**_

_**My fault**_

I should've just talked to him, instead of trying to hurt him back. One thing's for sure; payback is sick, and our breakup was all my fault.

_Flashback…_

_**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes**_

_**Just fighting to get through the night**_

_**I'm losing it (losing it, losing it)**_

_**With every move I die**_

I was so excited that Fred was taking me to Prom this year. We had just started going out and were already so in love with each other. When we got there I quickly went to the bathroom to help Velma, who had called me asking for some advice on being romantic with Shaggy. When I came back from the bathroom, I couldn't believe what I saw.

_**I'm fading, I'm broken inside**_

_**I've wasted the love of my life**_

_**I'm losing it (losing it, losing it)**_

_**With every move I die**_

There was Fred, kissing another girl. The second I saw him kissing her, I ran back into the bathrooms, crying. I didn't know what to do. How could he do this to me! I was so hurt. Huh, maybe I should let him see me with another guy! I thought. I exited the bathrooms and made my way over to a bunch of guys, and I noticed one boy that would be perfect for my plan. Red Herring.

_**When did I **_

_**Become such a hypocrite?**_

_**Double life**_

_**Lies that you caught me in**_

After I explained to Red that I wanted him to kiss me as much as he could, to make out with me to make Fred jealous, he agreed. They were worst enemies, and he really liked me. At that moment Fred was walking over towards the area I was at; he didn't see me yet. "Hurry, kiss me!" I whispered to Red. He grabbed my face and started to make out with me.

_**Trust me, I'm paying for it**_

_**With every move I die**_

_**On the floor**_

_**I'm just a zombie**_

I kissed Red back as much as I could, even though I felt like I might gag at any moment. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Fred looking at me. I needed to make the kiss more intensified. I stepped it up a little bit and pushed his mouth open with my lips and stuck my tongue inside his mouth. I was so grossed out. I pulled away from him, and Fred grabbed my arm.

_**Who I am, is not who I wanna be**_

_**I'm such a tragedy **_

_**With every move I die**_

"Daphne, I need to talk to you," Fred said, pulling me onto the dance floor. I looked into his eyes, I could tell I had broken his heart, and I instantly regretted the whole thing. I'm such a bitch! I thought.

_**I have destroyed, our love, it's gone**_

_**Payback is sick**_

_**It's all**_

_**My fault**_

Fred put his arms around my waist so I put my arms around his neck. "What the _hell _wereyou doing, Daphne? Why on earth, were you making out with him?" He asked. I suddenly got really, really mad. "Because I was just trying to give you a little payback for kissing that girl earlier! Remember?" I yelled. He stared at me for a moment and then said, "_she_ kissed _me_, Daph. I swear she did. After I pulled her off me I came to find your tongue in my worst enemy's mouth!" He said. Wait, he wasn't cheating on me? "Oh, I'm sorry Freddy! I was just trying to get back at you but next time…" Before I could finish, he interrupted me. "So you tried to break my heart? You had to go and do the highest level of kissing with my worst enemy?" I stared at him, what had I done? I was such an idiot trying to hurt him like that. "You know Daphne, I thought you were not like all the other girls, and that's one of the reasons that I loved you, but now, I think not only are you like those other girls, but you're worse."

_**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes**_

_**Just fighting to get through the night**_

_**I'm losing it (losing it, losing it)**_

_**With every move I die**_

I couldn't help it any more, I began crying, realizing what I had done. I laid my head against his big, muscular chest. I was shocked; Fred still had his arms around my waist, dancing slowly with me. I thought he would leave right away. Why was he still here? As if he could read my mind, he answered my question, "After this song is over, I'm leaving you… forever. But I still will always love you." Tears were pouring down my face uncontrollably. He caressed my cheek in his big hand and leaned forward to kiss me. The kiss was beautiful and it took the breath out of me, and I knew it would be the last time I would get to kiss him again. The music stopped and Fred pulled away from me, "bye Daph," he whispered, and then he walked away from me and left the building.

_**I'm fading, I'm broken inside**_

_**I've wasted the love of my life**_

_**I'm losing it (losing it, losing it)**_

_**With every move I die**_

_Present…_

_**Oh whoa**_

_**This is it, and now you're really gone this time**_

_**Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind**_

I had just woken up, thankful that I got some sleep. I looked at the clock. It was 4 in the morning. I rolled over to see if Fred was there. Nope. Usually whenever we got in a fight he would come back at night and climb up the tree to my balcony. I remembered what he said to me last night, "_not only are you like those other girls, but you're worse."_ These words didn't offend me, for I knew that I had truly hurt him. I didn't deserve him; he was too sweet and caring. And he didn't deserve me either; he deserved much, much better. My heart started to throb and I clutched at my chest. I felt like my heart was being stabbed into pieces, and then put back together to restart the whole process. But I knew this was what I deserved for hurting him, and making Mystery Inc. separate. But still, I missed him, and loved him. _A lot._

_3 years later…_

It had been three years since I had seen Fred. The last time I saw him, he was leaving the dance, heartbroken, because of me. Velma and Shaggy were engaged and had finally forgiven me, thankfully.

_**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes**_

_**Just fighting to get through the night**_

_**I'm losing it (losing it, losing it)**_

_**With every move I die**_

But, one day Velma and Shaggy got a wedding invitation from Fred and his girlfriend. It said I was allowed to come. I still missed and loved Fred greatly, and I thought it would be a little nice if I could see him again. The only problem was that I'd have to sit there and watch him get married to someone else. On the day of the wedding I was hoping that Fred would see me and something would come over him. He would cancel the wedding, and leave with me. But I knew that wasn't going to happen, and I was just making it harder for myself. I needed to understand that I blew it. He's gone.

_**I'm fading, I'm broken inside**_

_**I've wasted the love of my life**_

_**I'm losing it (losing it, losing it)**_

_**With every move I die**_

I stared at Fred and his fiancée while they said there vows, and then something hit me. I know what I did was wrong, but I wanted him so much. I loved him, and since I did, I needed to fight for him. Fred then kissed his _wife._ After he pulled away, the minister said, "congratulations you two, we all hope you have a long and happy life together." I smiled, not a smile of happiness, but a smile of the thought that just came in my head; something that would ruin everything the minister just said to them.

I was going to kill my ex-boyfriend's new wife, or at least, break them up. I smiled an evil smile, pleased with my plan.

**Song: Dancing with Tears in my Eyes**

**By: Ke$ha (Kesha)**

**Author's note: Omg, this is my first fanfic/songfic ever! Thanks for reading this, I had a lot of fun writing it, and coming up with it. I'm sorry about the whole tongue thingy, I just thought it would make it more intense and a better reason for Fred to leave her. This is one of my most favorite songs in the world and it goes perfectly with Fred and Daphne's relationship. Sorry about how it ends, if you want a sequel where Daphne "kills" Fred's new wife, or breaks them up, I will gladly write it for you. Just let me know! Love you guys! Xoxo**


End file.
